The Fight Against Voldemort
by jamespotter24
Summary: See the mauraders as they join the fight against the Dark Lord, without permission
1. Default Chapter

Imagine…the rise of Voldemort. The mauraders are trapped inside the walls of their 7th year at Hogwarts, unable to help in any way. They witness the curious rise of Dumbledore's frustration and stress. They hear the reports of the muggle and wizard tortures occurring all over London. They see the Ministry of Magic as inept to prevent the attacks and bring the perpetrators to justice. Always thirsty for adventure, 4 friends embark on a secret mission to discover the identities of the Death eaters, to corner Voldemort and rid the world of an evil that threatens both Muggle and Wizarding kind forever…….  
  
*The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Use of their names is strictly for entertainment purposes only and is in no way an attempt to sell or distribute those characters as my own. Thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating characters that feed the minds and imaginations of millions all over the world.  
  
The Order of the Pheonix is Born Chapter One  
  
James and Sirius entered the Great Hall on a cold and bleak January morning. They had returned from the holidays the night before, but they were too tired to speak. James laid his head on the table. He felt like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages. In fact, it had been almost a week since he slept through the night. Sirius, never able to pass up the prospect of food, dove into the breakfast laid before them. They were all unusually quiet, since there was so much to discuss, but no one dared here in the Great Hall…ears were everywhere.  
  
Suddenly, owls burst into the great hall and began their morning deliveries. James, without rising from the table took out a few knuts from his robes, placed them in the owl's pouch and removed his Daily Prophet from her beak.  
  
"Prongs! You are getting awfully good at that, mate!" exclaimed Sirius in surprise. "Yeah, 7 years worth of Daily Prophets and it kinda becomes routine." He answered through a yawn.  
  
James unrolled the Daily Prophet and started to read. He sat up suddenly, his face went pale white and his mouth dropped to the table.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong? What is in that paper?" asked Sirius with concern.  
  
"Listen to this!" James said with a quiver in his voice.  
  
More Muggles Tortured  
Ministry of Magic Issues Warning  
  
6 more muggles were found unconscious at a bus depot near Covent Garden last night. They were found bound and gagged with a dark mark hovering over their heads. Thankfully, the Ministry sent agents to contain the situation and place memory charms on all witnesses before the Muggle authorities arrived.  
  
A ministry informer said that the occurrences are related and that the Minister of Magic will be issuing a statement later today. Apparently, these tortures seem to be connected to a rising group of Dark wizards whose identity is unknown. Several letters have been sent to the Minister making threats against "mudbloods" and "muggle-lovers".  
  
The Ministry has handsome rewards for any information regarding these incidents.  
  
Sirius froze, unable to speak. James lowered the paper and stared into space. Finally, Sirius spoke.  
  
"Um, later, I need to tell you something really important. We must meet in our secret tunnel. You need to hear this."  
  
James nodded in agreement, still in shock. "Does it have anything to do with your holiday at your mothers?"  
  
"Yeah, it does, as a matter of fact. But I don't want to talk about it here." He nodded towards the Slytherin table where his cousin, Narssica Black was sitting with her friends.  
  
"I follow you. We will meet later, after class."  
  
Later on, the two met in the secret tunnel to Honeydukes.  
  
"Prongs, things are getting serious. I overheard my family discussing the 'incidents', Bellatrix was beaming with pride. Of course they wouldn't let me too close, but I overheard some of their conversation."  
  
James looked intrigued. This information fit with what Sirius and he had already discovered. The incidents were planned as part of an uprising of pure-bloods. This made the string of tortures even more frightening. Pure- blood wizards out to rid the world of muggle-borns.  
  
"Padfoot, my friend, I am sorry you had to be around that. Look, we have been sitting here at Hogwarts for 7 years. We have the N.E.W.T.'s coming up soon, and we should be focused on out studies, but I can't help but think….."  
  
"Think of what? You aren't, are you?"  
  
"Well, think of it. You come from a pure-blood family, an automatic in to conversations. I have the invisibility cloak. We could, I don't know, maybe, sneak out and find them ourselves? You could discover where they are going to strike next!"  
  
"Errrr…I don't know. The family doesn't exactly talk to me anymore. I am a Gryffindor, shame of the family."  
  
James mulled over his plans in his head. He couldn't go to Dumbledore and ask if he could help. He did know that Dumbledore had something to do with the situation, but would never allow them to assist.  
  
"Well, I think that I have waited to long to see some action from the Ministry. I think it is high time we take matters into our own hands. Maybe then, if we discover the true identities of the Death Eaters, we will finally prove ourselves worthy to join the fight!"  
  
An impish grin crept across Sirius' face…."Since when have I ever turned down a proper challenge!"  
  
The two left quickly, not wanting to arouse suspicion. They would make their plans tonight and sneak out of Hogwarts, it was the only chance they had…….. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Revelation

CHAPTER TWO  
  
James and Sirius decided that the best thing to do was to start by sneaking into the Slytherin Common room to discover if anyone had any information on the next strike. James couldn't beleive that Dumbledore had Slytherins, potential Death Eaters, right here at Hogwarts and had not tapped them for information.  
  
After dinner, James and Sirius slipped under the invisibility cloak and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. James almost tripped over a rug in the hallway, Sirius covered his mouth quickly to avoid the escape of a chuckle. They selected a young Slytherin girl walking alone to the common room and followed her.  
  
Upon entry, they positioned themselves in the corner and waited.  
  
Two 7th year Slytherins entered the common room sometime later. James was almost falling asleep on Sirius when he woke with a start at the new conversation that broke the stillness....  
  
"I thought we were going to go tonight! I wanna go now!"  
  
"Patience....There is much work to do still..we will have our time"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT! There is so much excitement, and I am missing it all. Besides, there is a certain person I would love to get my hands on...."  
  
"The Dark Lord will call us when he is ready for us...For now, we wait."  
  
The two walked to the dorms. James and Sirius stared at the common room for a long time after the Slytherin's left. The common room was now deserted. James motioned for the exit and Sirius followed. As they left, the suit of armor guarding the entrance looked around, wondering who was leaving....  
  
James and Sirius ran to the GCR, cloak flying behind them....The threw themselves on the couch and stared at the fire. Finally James spoke.  
  
"Dark Lord. Who the heck is the Dark Lord!"  
  
"I dunno, Prongs. I haven't read anything about a Dark Lord in the Daily Prophet, or Witch Weekly. If they are serious, this could be worse than we thought. These events could be organized by someone."  
  
This could infinitely be worse than they both imagined. They had to enlist the help of thier dearest friend...Remus Lupin.  
  
James carefully went to the dorms and woke Remus..."Moony, you need to come to the common room. We have to talk, now."  
  
Remus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and followed. They didn't realize that Peter Pettigrew followed and hid in the corner, listening.  
  
Sirius and James recounted the events of the day and thier experience in the SCR. Remus listened intently.  
  
"So, you guyes think that the muggle attacks are being organized by this, Dark Lord character...And you think that we can save the world from him...You got me out of bed for that!" Remus made a move to leave when James stopped him....  
  
"Look, Moony. Sirius and I are animagi. And Peter. We could investigate and no one would be the wiser. They wouldn't even know we are there. Think of the possibilities. We are out almost everynight anyways. We just have to figure out when the next attack will happen."  
  
A scream erupted from the hallway just outside the GCR. James had his answer...The three leapt to thier feet and raced into the hallway. A young girl, they didn't know her name but knew she was a 2nd year, was pinned to the wall with mudblood etched in blood abover her head. A note was clenched in her hand as she stared at the boys in disbelief. James took the note and read it aloud.  
  
SHE IS NOT THE FIRST, AND CERTAINLY WON'T BE THE LAST....  
  
James looked at Remus...."No do you beleive me?"  
  
The teachers entered the hallway and shooed the boys away. Remus turned to James as they entered the common room..."The evil has entered Hogwarts. Of course I will assist. The Mauraders ride again!" 


End file.
